


slices of life

by primitivemorals



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jughead Jones-centric, Memes, Slice of Life, human disaster jughead jones, jughead is a memelord, jughead listens to primarily soundclowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primitivemorals/pseuds/primitivemorals
Summary: “damn, juggie, you look like shit!” veronica lodge exclaimed as jughead walked into the students lounge.“oh, yeah. i fell asleep at denny’s last night.” jughead said offhandedly as he flopped onto the couch.archie choked. “jughead, that’s the tenth time i’ve gagged at your life this week.”-snippets of life in riverdale, mostly jughead centric





	slices of life

**Author's Note:**

> riverdale interactions based around conversations i've had in real life
> 
> lowercase for the aesthetic bro ;)

“damn, juggie, you look like shit!” veronica lodge exclaimed as jughead walked into the students lounge.

“oh, yeah. i fell asleep at denny’s last night.” jughead said offhandedly as he flopped onto the couch.

archie choked. “jughead, that’s the tenth time i’ve gagged at your life this week.”

jughead ignored him as betty asked, “how are you on time, then?”

“an old man woke me up and told me i had to leave, which was weird because i hadn’t finished my pancakes.” jughead said, a totally real pout on his face.

“that makes eleven.” archie said dryly.

once again, jughead ignores him and shoves his headphones in. the others resume their conversation as jughead is lost in the sadness of mad world for an all star by ugandan wasteland.* a truly beautiful song. 

when the song ends, jughead opens his eyes and sees the others staring at him.

"what?"

betty replied, "nothing you just look kinda. . . melancholy. . .?" 

"you looked depressed, jughead." veronica, always the straight-forward one, said.

jughead blushed. "it's just a song. i'll send you the link." he muttered.

veronica looked amused. "no, lets hear it."

jughead sighed and turned up the volume. 

the opening bars to mad world started playing.

archie looked confused. "jug, this is just-" the lyrics started playing.

betty laughed. "only you, jughead. only you." 

veronica shushed her.

when the song ended, archie said "well i can see how that would make you look like you regret all your life choices."

jughead rolled his eyes and shoved his headphones back in.

he let the soothing sound of his music lull him into a trance as his friends conversed around him until it was time to go to class.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued, though i'm marking this as complete even though i'll add to this. 
> 
> * the song: https://soundcloud.com/ugandan-wasteland/mad-world-for-an-all-star
> 
> please listen it actually made me tear up a little when i first heard it :')
> 
> next song on jughead's playlist: https://soundcloud.com/lonedev/somebody-that-i-used-to-know-vaporwave-chill-remix
> 
> this song is very calming and i can totally see jughead listening to some dank vaporwave instead of having an actual music taste like a normal person.


End file.
